


A Gyftmas to Remember

by UnseenReader



Series: Christmas Specials [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenReader/pseuds/UnseenReader
Summary: So... I'm not sure if Mettaton's name in UnderFell is Mettaton or MettafellOn a more serious note, I would have posted this earlier, but I went to celebrate Christmas with my relatives. I'm sorry if Christmas is already over for some of you. But either way...Enjoy andMERRY CHRISTMAS TO Y'ALL!
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Chara & Papyrus (Undertale), Chara/Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Christmas Specials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Gyftmas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm not sure if Mettaton's name in UnderFell is Mettaton or Mettafell  
> On a more serious note, I would have posted this earlier, but I went to celebrate Christmas with my relatives. I'm sorry if Christmas is already over for some of you. But either way...  
> Enjoy and  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO Y'ALL!

Sans looked through his window deep in thought. Today was Christmas, according to Frisk in conjunction with Alphys. Frisk… at this point, just thinking about her brings that red color to his face.

He left his room quickly, almost running down the stairs. In the sitting room sat a taller skeleton.

“You look very happy today.” The taller skeleton said.

“mhmm” The smaller skeleton hummed. He ran into the kitchen and starting to gather different ingredients.

“Alright, spill. Who are you and what have you done to my brother?”

“c’mon paps, you say that as if i don’t know how to cook.”

“Maybe. You were always too lazy to actually cook for yourself”

“huh. anyway, Tori taught me how to make her butterscotch-cinnamon pies. i‘m still not as good as her though.”

“Toriel? You mean the Queen? When did you start addressing her on the first name basis?”

“we’ve… grown a bit closer. i mean, she sees to accept me more now.”

“I still don’t understand why they prefer you over me.”

“i dunno, maybe they got some _bones_ to pick with ya.”

“Sans.”

“ok fine.”

“Is that supposed to be a present?”

“yes”

“For Frisk.”

“yes. you made one for chara?”

“Obviously.”

“you’re right. i should have expected that. uh, could you help me with this?”

“Are you sure?”

“uh… don’t worry. it’s my present to frisk, i’ll do it on my own.”

“Are you sure?” Papyrus seemed happy like he had silently proven a point.

“yes.”

* * *

Frisk had woken up to another bill that had been slipped through under her door. _Why are these rooms so expensive?_ That was going to take another nasty bite out of her wallet. Frisk was standing in front of her door looking at a bill with disgust.

“Another bill?” A voice called from behind.

“Yes,” Frisk responded.

The other female got out of the bed and moved towards Frisk. “We really need to get ourselves somewhere to live.”

“I know, Chara, but the rent here is also pretty expensive.”

“Let’s just get changed. We’ll find a solution later.” She started to undress.

“Alright.” Frisk sighed in defeat. They wouldn’t be able to stay for too long with their combined finances.

They quickly changed and hurried down to the entrance of the inn. The owner greeted them as the almost ran towards the exit.

“Thanks for staying, we hope to see you again.”

Chara **really** hated her, even more when she did that.

“Greedy b-.” She whispered to herself.

“Chara, no,” Frisk responded as they walked out the inn.

“I know people deserve second chances, but she’s had hers.”

“Chara.”

“Fine, I’ll stop. Anyway, what present are you giving the short skeleton?”

“I’m wasn’t sure at first. He likes mustard, but I thought maybe a joke book would be better since he no longer needs to pretend he hates them…”

“What made you fall for that skeleton in the first place?”

“Wha-?! What do you mean?! Shh!!!” She was red like a tomato and had instantly been reduced to a stuttering mess. Eventually, she regained her composure. “You’re one to talk, now everyone knows about you and Papyrus.”

“Ugh. Whoever had the guts to spy on us and gossip about it is probably going to get dusted by Paps.”

“We’ve almost walked right past their house.”

* * *

There was a knock at the door. “oh god.” Sans had just finished making the pie and Frisk was already here. He needed to hide it. “paps.”

“I’m on it.”

Papyrus opened the front door as Sans proceeded to teleport in his room with the pie.

“Welcome, Chara and Frisk.”

“Morin’ Pap,” Chara said.

“Hello, Papyrus,” Frisk said.

Papyrus let them into the living room and let them sit by the fireplace, assuming they were at least a little chilly.

“Is Sans out?” Frisk asked, receiving a glare from Chara.

“No. He had to do something in his room.” Papyrus replied.

Just then a door slammed open upstairs and out walked the skeleton talked about.

“Sans!” Frisk exclaimed

“heya frisk, chara.”

“Hello, Sans” Chara responded.

“Anyway, you’re very early. The party doesn’t start until noon.”

“Staying at the inn is pretty expensive, and eating meals there costs extra,” Frisk said.

“oh yeah. that greedy bunny. why didn’t you find somewhere else to live?”

“Example?” Frisk asked.

“Undyne’s home”

“Burnt down, remember? She lives with Alphys.” Frisk responded.

“alphys’ home.”

“She nice and all, she's getting better, but I wouldn’t want to live in a building with a crazed lizard monster scientist and a killer fish who can summon spears out of thin air. Living with Undyne would be dangerous enough, but with both of them, I’m basically begging to a test subject.” Frisk responded.

“The Dreemurs’.”

“There is **no way** I am living with those two,” Chara exclaimed.

“alright then… we’ll think of something.”

“Thanks.”

“In the meantime, what are you going to do?” Papyrus asked.

“I guess we could help you decorate,” Chara said.

“by the way, where’s the weed?”

“Alphys,” Frisk responded

“uh, you sure ‘bout leaving him there?”

“He can take care of himself.”

“alright then.”

* * *

The first guests to appear were Undyne, of course, and Alphys.

“Heya punks! What’s up?”

“Not much, we just finished decorating a while back,” Chara said

Undyne briefly scans the living room, her eyes settling on Sans, then Frisk, for a short while before continuing on. “So, apart from you two, we’re the first ones here?”

“Yup,” Chara responded.

“So, where’s Mettaton?” Frisk asked Alphys.

“They decided not to come with us,” Alphys responded. “Something about being ‘fashionably late’.”

“Sounds just like him,” Chara interjected.

“By the way, are the Dreemurs coming?” Undyne asked.

“No!”

“Harsh, especially coming from their adopted daughter. Do you hate them or something?”

“They’re annoying, insensitive-”

“Oh, I get it now. They still won’t accept Papyrus, right? That’s why.”

“Maybe…”

Knocking was heard at the door.

“I’ll get it,” Papyrus said.

* * *

Sans walked through the crowd of people here to party looking around. Apparently, despite Papyrus’ protests, someone had managed to convince Grillby to bring in some alcoholic beverages. And unsurprisingly, it was Undyne.

“Refill!” Undyne shouted at Grillby

“[No, you’ve drunk too much already.]”

“Come on, Grillbz.” She protested.

“[I said no.]”

“Come on…”

“[…Last one. Geez, you sound so much like Sans when he was trying to get drunk on mustard.]”

“Thanks”

Wow, this is a side of Undyne you barely ever see. In fact, Sans would have never believed she could act like this if he hadn’t seen it himself. Though Grillbz was right about something. She reminded him of himself before Frisk fell. Drowning away his worries and nightmares with mustard always seemed to work, if only temporarily.

Speaking of Frisk, there she was, getting a drink. Non-alcoholic, thank you.

“heya sweetheart.”

“Oh hello Sans.”

“so how’s the party going for ya?”

“It’s nice. Everyone’s able to enjoy themselves.”

“huh.”

“So… Sans-”

“HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!” Undyne could be heard shouting. Most people kept going on with their business, while a few others decided to see what was going on. Apparently, someone decided that enough was enough and seized Undyne’s drink.

“You’ve drunk too much,” A humanoid dog monster said. He was smaller than Undyne, and the way Undyne stared down at him must have been intimidating as heck, yet he stood his guard.

“AND WHAT IF I HAVE?!” Undyne was easily provoked when intoxicated, so stealing her drink isn’t the best idea… not a good idea at all.

“Then you stop, or someone makes you. We’re here to celebrate Gyftmas, not to get drunk.”

“SURE. AFTER I FINISH THAT I'LL STOP. NOW GIVE IT BACK!”

“No.”

Wrong answer. Undyne summoned a spear in her raised hand ready to strike. But before anyone could say 'Lasagna', Papyrus was between the two, trying to separate them.

“Cut it out Undyne.”

“NOT UNTIL HE GIVES ME BACK MY DRINK!!!”

Papyrus turned to the dog monster behind him. “Don’t worry, when Undyne is drunk, she usually is able to concentrate on keeping her spear stable.”

True to Papyrus’ words, a few seconds later, the spear suddenly started to lose shape, then attempt to reform, over and over, until the spear disappeared into thin air. Clearly still angry, Undyne clenched her fist and prepared to attack.

“Here’s where we worry.” Papyrus created a bone wall between them. Despite Undyne being shaky and unable to concentrate, she easily broke the bones in half with one punch. “Please Undyne, he’s right. You’ve drunk too much. Why don’t you do something else, something more enjoyable?”

Undyne calmed down for a few seconds, considering Papyrus’ suggestion, before running off to play the piano. Despite being drunk, Undyne’s skill on the piano was excellent… _wait, a piano? How did that get here?_ They smuggled in alcoholic beverages and a piano. Sans was pretty sure that the piano couldn’t fit in through their door.

“Is something wrong?” Frisk asked.

“i’m wondering how they managed to get the piano in. our front door isn’t big enough for that. i’m gonna have to _note_ that down for later.”

Frisk laughed at Sans’ joke and they stopped moving to talk.

“Hearing your laughter’s like _music_ to my ears.”

“Hey Undyne, look, they’re under the mistletoe”

 _What?_ He turned and saw Alphys pointing at them and talking to Undyne. He looked up… Sure enough, there was mistletoe above them. Alphys brought out a camera, and Mettaton burst through the front door, being ‘fashionably late’. That would have been Sans’ cue to run, but Mettaton was quick at realizing what was going on, and before you know it, two heavy shippers and one Mettaton( _we don’t need more_ ) were facing them, urging them to kiss. Then even more people noticed and crowded among them. Papyrus, Chara, Muffet, even Grillby. There were two options, he could teleport himself and Frisk out of here, but he would never hear the end of it from Papyrus and Chara. The second option… was to give in and kiss Frisk. God the red color was flooding his face.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Frisk said. Though, on Frisk’s side, they were internally screaming.

Sans looked around… before pulling Frisk to himself and pressing his teeth against her lips.

After that ended, they walked away from the crowd and the party continued, the crowd dispersed.

“You didn’t have to-”

“frisk… you see… how do i say this?”

“Sans?”

“i... i love you.” He blurted out.

“wha-…D-do you mean it?” Frisk turned around to hide her face that was red like a tomato.

“sweetheart, i know we monsters were, permit me to say, assholes, but we’ve gotten better, politer. I mean what I said.”

“…”

“If that doesn’t convince you, maybe this will. This time it isn’t forced.” He turned her back around and placed his teeth on her lips. It felt… intimate, if it could be called that, in a way.

They drew away, looking at each other.

“So… I guess we’re-”

“OUR SHIP HAS SAILED!!!!!”

They turned to see Undyne and Alphys shouting and celebrating like the shippers they were, and beside them were Papyrus and Chara. Papyrus was staring at Undyne, who had punched a hole in the wall in celebration.

“Took ya long enough,” Chara said.

Sans chuckled, then eventually turned to Frisk and said, “so, frisk… i know it’s sudden, but papyrus and i agreed that you could live with us.”

“ **Yes please,** ” Chara said.

“I guess that’s ok,” Frisk said.

“Sans, Chara and I already moved your belongings here, so you don’t need to go back there. As agreed, and suggested by, Sans was to sleep on the couch.” Frisk turned to Sans, and it seemed like she was about to say something.

“But that could change due to _recent developments_.”

“sweetheart, you decide.”

“I guess… I wouldn’t mind sharing a room with Sans.”

Papyrus looked at Undyne, who was about to punch the wall again. Undyne heeded the silent warning.

* * *

Now it was time for giving of gifts, as was Gyftmas tradition. Papyrus went first and was the one who made the most presents. Undyne received a mug saying ‘#1 Royal Guard Captain’. Sans received ‘skelebros’ plushy, which was a Sans plushy holding the hand of a Papyrus plushy. It was sown together at the hands, and both were in a sitting position. Papyrus’s present to Chara was a stack of different types of chocolate. For Frisk, he had

Next was Undyne. She gave Alphys a hand-made bracelet to match another one she had made. She gave dumbbells to everyone else… reasonably sized depending on everyone’s ability.

Chara had brought different treats of all shapes and sizes, spears, mettaton clones, bones, etc. She also gave papyrus a brand new cookbook.

Sans only had three gifts. A toy blue magic spear for Undyne, a chef outfit for Papyrus, and as mentioned earlier, a butterscotch-cinnamon pie for Frisk

After Sans was Frisk. She gave Undyne a heavy dumbbell, heavy enough she couldn’t lift it, she had to get Sans to do it. To Papyrus, some ingredients for pasta. For Alphys, a Mew Mew doll. To Mettaton, a Mettaton plushy. And to Sans, special edition mustard and a joke book.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t think of-”

“that’s alright. after all, you’re all i needed for gyftmas, sweetheart.”

* * *

The party had ended, and everyone had gone home. And now Sans was standing in his room, helping Frisk to settle in. “all your belongings… apart from a few things I couldn’t touch, have been unpacked. I’ll leave you to get ready for bed.” Sans said before leaving his room.

Downstairs, Papyrus and Chara were decided what to eat for dinner, or if to eat at all.

“Everyone probably already ate their fill at the party.”

“I guess… I know, I’ll plan for tomorrow.”

“Guess I’ll help.”

“You want the chocolate spaghetti for dessert, don’t you?

“ **Yes.** ”

“At least I know what we're eating for dessert tomorrow”

Frisk opened the door. “I’m done.”

“okay.” Sans entered. He took off his hoodie, throwing it onto a nearby rack.

“Today was a blast.”

“and i guess that means you’re very tired.”

“Mhmm.”

“alright then.” He used magic on Frisk to pick her up and drop her in his arms.

“What are you doing?!” Frisk was surprised, ~~red,~~ and didn’t know what was going on.

“just going to sleep with my sweetheart.”

“Nothing more?” Frisk said in a teasing tone.

“’m afraid not, sweetheart,” Sans said calmly.

As they lay on the bed, Sans moved his head down to his chest.

“What are you doing?”

“listening to your heartbeat. It’s nice… then there’s your soul, warm, pleasant… it seems like i don’t have to worry ‘bout a thing near it.”

“…Ok then… Merry Christmas dear.”

“merry christmas to you too.”

* * *

Papyrus was sitting down on the sofa by the fireplace deep in thought. Sans was right; so much had changed just because of one person. Even this fireplace. It was only here because Frisk taught him to be kind to others… But not everything can be fixed by one person. Chara was brought back by Frisk with the help of Dr. Alphys. And Sans still has night-.

“Papyrus, it’s time to sleep.”

“Ok… I’m coming.”

“Alright.” Chara hurried up the stairs. She was probably very tired after the party. Couldn’t blame her, after all, he was tired too.

And then a figure fell down their fireplace.

The person seemed very… big… horizontally. They had a long white beard and was dressed in all red with white on the edges. Almost like…

“Santa?”

“Oh… Ho ho ho! Hello Papyrus.”

This is just an illusion. You’re tired. Wake up… No. He’s there. You’re tired, but not tired enough.

“I didn’t expect you to b- to come here.”

“Why would that be?”

“…I didn’t say I wanted anything for Christmas… Though if you do give gifts, I would like to ask…”

“What is it?”

“My brother, Sans… he has these nightmares that visit him regularly. He won’t tell me what they’re about. So I was wondering… if it is possible for you to take away his nightmares, could you please do that?”

* * *

Asgore had undertaken the task of dressing up as Santa and dumping coal in Papyrus’ fireplace for Christmas. But after the conversation he just had with him, how could he? Frisk and Chara had always told him to look for the good in people, and here it was in Papyrus, plain to see. He was caring. His tone was soft… Maybe he would have known if he listened to Chara’s suggestion of having a friendly chat with him.

“I’m not sure… Papyrus. I can’t affect people mentally. I can only give physical, or magical, gifts. I’m sorry.”

“Oh. Okay, then. Don’t worry. It’s not your fault after all.”

“Alright then… I guess I’ll take my leave.”

“Okay. Bye… Santa.”

“Bye, Papyrus.” And with that, he crawled back into the fireplace and launched himself out the chimney with fire magic, re-lighting the fireplace.

* * *

Papyrus sighed with defeat. He was really tired. Though, today wasn’t so bad, so he need not be sad. It was indeed a joyful day. As he thought these things to himself, he found himself going to sleep in quite a happy mood.

“Did something happen downstairs?”

“Oh, nothing much.”

“You’re smiling more than you normally do, plus you were downstairs for quite a while.”

“Oh, I was just thinking about how nice today was.”

“Alright, if you say so,” Chara said, as she lay her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

“Today was truly a Merry Christmas,” he said as he too lay his down and closed his eye(socket)s.

“Pft” Chara cracked open an eye.

“What?”

“Christmas? I thought monsters celebrated Gyftmas.”

“Aren’t we allowed to celebrate whichever one we prefer?”

“I guess.”

“Then I’ll celebrate what you celebrate.” He pulled her close to his side for a cuddle.

“Merry Gyftmas to you, then.” She laid her head on his chest.

“Merry Gyftmas to you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably rewrite this when I'm not in a rush to finish it later.  
> Here's a little bonus:
> 
> “Let Frisk and Sans work on the roof decorations” Chara said.  
> “I guess so. Frisk, make sure Sans doesn’t fall or get hurt.” Papyrus said.  
> And soon after the saw themselves on the roof, hanging decorations. The task was completed without incident.  
> “No!!!” Chara said to Papyrus when Sans and Frisk came down from the roof. “Why didn’t one of them fall on the other or something?”


End file.
